A Second Chance
by 4everbando
Summary: A half elf, half human named Mina finds two elves, unconscious in a blizzard. She takes care of them as she learns that they are Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala. Trouble ensues when her friend Hellboy and the others find out about them. NuadaxOc
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance**

" " Means talking

' ' Means thoughts

~I don't own any of the Hellboy characters/ ideas/etc., but I own my story concept and my oc's~

Chapter One

Sitting quietly at a simplistic mahogany dining table, reading a book for the umpteenth time, was a girl. She wasn't any normal girl, although she looked very much like one. She was half human, half elf, and the only way you could tell was by a strange marking plastered upon the middle of her pale forehead. It was very noticeable and out in the open without a care. It was the Elvin symbol of 'Reject'. You guessed it; the young woman was banished for being an abomination to and by her own people. To the elves, it was a severe crime to mingle with humans. Her mother was an elf, her father human. Once the girl was born, the King realized that she had human blood coursing through her veins, and as such was banished. As for her mother, she was executed and what happened to her father remains unknown to this very day. She was taken in by another 'Reject' and raised like most humans, and partly in the way of her people. One day, her caretaker had disappeared and the girl knew she was most likely killed. So she stayed where she was raised and lived her life as humanly as she could.

Personally, the girl preferred her life this way. It was humble and relaxing, with occasional excitements here and there. She kept reading her book in silence and was beginning to turn the page when her front door crashed open, letting in the fierce cold and snow. She put her book down and glanced up. Standing in the doorway was two little children bundled in warm clothes, covered in snow, and smiling happily.

"Hurry up and close the door, you two! You're letting out all the heat!" The woman yelped, wrapping her arms around her as she ushered the children inside.

"But Mina!" The taller of the two complained, and by the sound of its voice, it was a boy.

"No buts!" The woman, now known to be Mina, interrupted, wiping all the dripping snow off of their clothes, "Now get your wet clothes off before you catch cold!"

"But we found something!" Said the other child, revealing her innocent, young face.

"More like some_one_; two actually…" The boy added, giving the small girl a smug look as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Mina asked as she ran out the open door and into the falling snow.

The children watched her run outside, and looked to each other with confused expressions evident on their faces. They looked back to the door and went up to it, trying to see if they could see her. Seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes slowly became nearly an hour when they finally spotted what they wanted.

There was Mina, having trouble trying to carry two unconscious bodies on top of her small frame. The kids ran out to help her and they eventually got inside. Mina slowly and gently put the two strangers on the floor. She pushed herself to her feet and sluggishly closed the door. (Hee hee, floor and door rhymed.)

Letting out a long sigh, she turned to examine the unconscious people. Upon looking at them, she instantly knew they were elves and began feeling a little uncomfortable. She then noticed that the smaller one was female, and the larger was male. On a closer look, and by the similarities in their facial features, she concluded that they were brother and sister. She then glanced at the garments they were wearing. They were elegant and fancy. The girls' was a soft, warm yellowish/ orangeish gold, and the boys' was a dark, dark green and black. She figured they were rich or from the royal family.

'Rich bastards…' She remarked in her thoughts, making a slight annoyed face. She turned to the children who were curiously looking at the elves. Mina cleared her throat, receiving their attention as they looked at her in apology.

"What should we do?" Asked the boy as he couldn't help but look at the elves once more.

"First of all, stop that, Dylan. Second, get the medical kit from the bathroom and some extra blankets." Mina replied, watching the boy, now Dylan, run down the small hallway to the second door on the right.

She looked back to the elves and examined their faces. When she looked at the girl, she noticed that her face was calm and serene. Mina already felt relaxed around her. On the other hand, when she looked to the other elf, those feelings were washed away. His face was beautiful, as all elves' faces were, but dark, angry, and downright malicious. She felt nervous and thought it a bad idea to get on his bad side.

'But I'm probably already on his bad side considering I'm a 'reject'' She thought with a sigh as she turned away from them. She turned her attention to the girl, who was sitting there as she quietly watched the elves.

"Katie, would you get a bowl of hot water and a couple wash clothes from the kitchen?" Mina asked, catching the girl's attention.

Katie didn't say anything, but nodded as she ran into the dimly lit kitchen. Dylan came back into the room, setting the medical kit beside Mina and handing her the spare blankets. She thanked him with a smile and put the blankets aside for now. She then placed the medical kit in front of her and opened it, revealing all kinds of things she may need.

Mina heard the sound of the kitchen faucet being turned on as she turned her attention to the elves once again. She closed her eyes as she held out her palms, calming herself. Gently blowing barely onto her hands, they slowly began to glow a dull blue color. She opened her eyes and placed her hands a little above the closest elf's chest, which happened to be the male.

Moving her hands in a slight side-to-side motion, she surveyed his damage. She discovered that he had a couple broken ribs along with a few bumps and bruises. She moved to the girl and was shocked to find that she had the same injuries.

'They must be twins…' Mina concluded as she slowly began to calm down.

Once she was finished bandaging them up, Katie returned with a bowl of hot water and washcloths. It was pretty obvious that she was concentrating so hard on not spilling the water. She slowly laid the bowl down and went to sit next to her brother Dylan (will be explained later). They watched as Mina placed the washcloths into the water and wringed them out. She then gently put one on each of the elves' foreheads and placed some blankets on them to keep them warm.

"There, all done…" Mina finally said with a long exhausted sigh, "But what were they doing out in this blizzard?"

"I don't know…" Dylan replied as he shrugged, then noticed Katie copying him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Dylan." Mina stated with a laugh and a small smile.

"Oh… So you were talking to yourself again?" He asked innocently.

Katie and him laughed as they saw Mina sweat drop and blush in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up!" She whispered through gritted teeth, glaring at the two.

They laughed again, but went immediately quiet when they saw the new look on Mina's face.

"I think you should all go to bed…" She said with a mischievous grin plastered on her lips.

Nothing was said as the kids had looks of horror on their faces as they ran down the hall and into the first door on the left. Mina laughed at the sight, and then smiled. Looking outside, she noticed that the weather was getting worse and worse with each passing second. She sighed as she turned her attention to the clock. It read 7:30 P.M.

She groaned and went to a small desk that was hidden in a dark corner. On top of the desk laid a dark purple laptop and a small desk lamp. Sitting down onto the chair, she opened the laptop and turned it on. She turned on the lamp as she waited for it to boot up. Once it was finished, Mina logged on and began looking through her messages with a groan.

'All junk… and no one's even on! Love you too, jerks…' She whined, glaring at the screen as she childishly hoped it'd blow up.

Giving up on the messages, she went browsing on the internet for a while. She soon lost track of time, and it was nearing three in the morning. She didn't realize that she was beginning to fall to sleep until it was too late. She fell asleep with the computer on as her face was lying on the keyboard. (She's going to wake up with keyboards markings on her face! Lol)

~End of chapter one! Hoped you liked it, and please R&R. Second chapter will be out soon. Also check out my other story As If From A Dream Or A Nightmare ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" " Means talking

' ' Means thoughts

~Fast forward to morning~

The morning sunrays glided into a small opening in the soft blue curtains of a window, falling upon Mina's sleeping form. Her face contorted in discomfort, and she eventually opened her eyes only to close them again. She fell out of her computer chair, yelping slightly in pain as she covered her sore eyes.

"Curse you, bright sunshine!" Mina grumbled, glaring at the window as she rubbed her aching joints, "No more sleeping at the computer…"

She glared at the chair she had fallen out of as if it was its fault she was aching all over.

Yawning as she stretched, Mina slowly got to her feet and trudged into the small kitchen, eyes plastered onto the white and pale blue tiled floor. (Half asleep of course) The plain clock that decorated the boring white walls read 6:30 A.M. She grumbled loudly, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to secure a few more hours worth of sleep.

'Might as well get some breakfast…' She thought as her stomach growled loudly for some kind of food.

Mina opened her small refrigerator, scanning its contents hungrily, but sighed in defeat as she closed the door. She lazily sauntered over to the cabinets that lay to the right of the kitchen window, which lay directly above the kitchen's sink. Opening the oak cabinets, she revealed loads of boxes. Some were cereal; others were oatmeal, rice, pop tarts, and pretty much anything else found in boxes. She smiled as her eyes fell onto a box that read 'Life', her favorite cereal.

She quickly grabbed it, shut the cabinet door, opened the cabinet next to the previous, and pulled out a medium-sized green bowl. Setting down her things onto the small, dark brown/red table, she directed her attention back to the refrigerator. She opened the door and swiftly pulled out the milk carton from the bottom shelf of the door, then setting it onto the table as well. Mina went back to the countertops and opened one of the drawers underneath them, grabbing a spoon. She closed the drawer with her foot (I do that a lot, lol), and went back to the table. Taking a seat in a simplistic matching chair, she mixed all the contents into the bowl. She ate her breakfast in silence and was at the moment content. As soon as she finished, she placed her dirty dishes into her sink, finding herself bored.

Mina looked to the clock curiously, and found that it read 6:55. She sighed as she tried to think of something to do to pass some more time. 'No one is going to be on at this time…' She thought in despair, glaring at the direction of her laptop, which she conveniently left on.

Her expression suddenly went blank as an idea hit her like a ton of bricks, bringing a sweet smile to her soft features.

'I'll surprise Dylan and Katie!' She happily thought, already putting her idea into action.

She grabbed a mixing bowl, a few measuring tools/cups, a wooden spoon, frying pan, spatula, and the pancake mix. That's right; Mina was going to make delicious pancakes! She began mixing everything together, put the frying pan onto the burner, and waited for the pan to preheat. Once it was done, she put a glob of the pancake mix onto the sizzling metal and waited. It wasn't until she was halfway done cooking all of the batter when she heard a pair of soft footsteps sleepily sauntering into the kitchen. Mina put the finished pancakes onto a pan that was in the oven to keep them warm until she was done, and turned around. Standing in the kitchen entrance rubbing their sleepy eyes were Dylan and Katie.

"Good morning!" She said with a smile as she put what was left of the pancake batter onto the pan to cook, which on contact immediately began to sizzle.

"Morning, Mina…" Dylan said with a giant yawn, and then he stretched a little.

"Are you making pancakes?" Katie asked as she smelled their sweet aroma, already feeling hungry.

"Bingo!" Mina replied, smiling triumphantly, "Surprise!"

Dylan and Katie both smiled brightly at the thought of pancakes, and immediately sat themselves at their kitchen table, forks and knives at the ready. Mina laughed at the sight of them, and finished cooking. She turned the burner off, including the oven, and put all of the fluffy pancakes onto a large platter. She placed onto the middle of the table, and grabbed the margarine from the fridge, and the bottle of homemade syrup from the pantry. She put some of the sticky liquid into a pouring glass and heated it up in the microwave, then set it onto the table as well. Mina didn't even get a chance to sit down before the two children had begun gorging themselves with the fluffy cakes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Slow down Speedos!" She said with a laugh, "You keep eating like that and you'll give yourselves a stomach ache…"

Dylan and Katie just looked at her, then continued on their merry way as if she hadn't said anything in the first place. 'I warned them,' Mina stated in her mind as she gave a mental sigh.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a groan and slight movement coming from her living room. She got up from her seat, and looked into the room. What she saw was that the male elf had woken up from being unconscious for who knows how long, and not long after, the female had woken up too. Mina carefully walked into the living room, but had already caught the elves' attention just by looking in. The male quickly, but clumsily, got to his feet, ready to defend himself when necessary.

"Whoa, calm down, tiger… I'm not going to hurt you." Mina said, trying to calm the male down by showing her arms, meaning she didn't mean any harm and was weaponless.

"Who are you?" The male asked, venom dripping from his quite masculine voice.

"I'm Mina. Mina Portune." She replied, giving an Elvin bow, which was placing your right arm across your lower torso and bending forward about forty-five degrees with your right foot extended forward as well, "And may I ask what your names are?"

"I am Princess Nuala," The female said as she slowly rose to her feet, then motioned towards the angry male, "And this is my brother, Prince Nuada."

"Sister, why did you tell that human our names?!" Nuada asked angrily, showing disgust towards Mina.

"Please excuse my brother, Miss Mina." Nuala said with an apologetic look on her soft features, "If you don't mind my asking, you are Elvin, are you not?"

(Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! XD and sorry for the really late update, I was really busy with school and just finished with finals! Thank god!)


End file.
